Me Asusta Conocerte Pero Algo Me Guia A Ti
by MalaFe
Summary: Albus ha pensado en una "interesante" idea para unir a las casas en Hogwarts. Nadie esta de acuerdo con ello, ¿qué tiene de bueno juntar las casas? Sin duda será todo un caos. Harry intentará sobrellevar lo mejor posible el asunto, pero con Malfoy como compañero de habitación y desafios será dificil, sobre todo si Draco es toda una incognita ese año. ¿Qué esconden esos ojos grises?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, Hola, Hola...

Sip, soy yo, con el primer fic que escrbí. Estoy intentando arreglarlo para que no dé tanta pena leerlo. Este cap no lo edite mucho por cosas de tiempo, debería estar arreglando mis cosas para ir a trabajar, pero como ven, aquí estoy.

Ojala le den una oportunidad, el fic ya esta terminado solo necesito de sus hermosos comentarios dandome su opinión y cosas y seré muy muy feliz, qué me dicen?

Sean piadosos, por favor...

* * *

_**Me asusta conocerte, pero algo me guía a ti**_

**Capitulo Uno:** ¿Nuevas Casas?, ¡Griffindor y Slytherin juntos!

* * *

Nadie daba crédito a lo que estaban escuchando, ciertamente todos sabían que el profesor Dumbledore estaba algo loco, algunos lo excusaban por la edad del viejo, pero aquello que acababa de informar a todo el colegio era el colmo!, y es que sencillamente no podía estar hablando enserio.

Desde la caída de Voldemort el director había decidido reiniciar el año escolar para compensar el del año anterior que había sido bastante "irregular", por llamarlo de alguna forma, pero aún así sabía que sus alumnos no habían aprendido nada, por supuesto no era culpa de nadie, la situación no era como para concentrarse en estudios mientras una guerra amenazaba con estallar en cualquier instante , así que en acuerdo con el consejo educacional y el consentimiento de los padres todos harían sus cursos de nuevo.

La experiencia le decía que ese año debía tomar nuevas medidas, sobre todo porque las rivalidades aun no terminaban por desaparecer, bueno, todas las casas se llevaban bien, a excepción de la casa de las serpientes, apartadas sin disimulo algún por el resto del colegio, y eso entristecía al director, los muchachos no tenía la culpa de aquello, bueno… no todos al menos, pero todo había terminado por fin, no?, había que darles una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo, se lo merecían, sobre todo aquellos que habían ayudado en la caída del mago oscuro, lo que era por supuesto ignorado por la mayoría. Por eso su idea, no entendía porque sus palabras habían hecho que casi todo aquel que lo escuchaba lo mirara desconcertado, no estaba diciendo nada del otro mundo, verdad?.

- No habla enserio, ¿verdad? – Pregunto anonadado el pelirrojo mirando a sus amigos, no daba crédito a los que había escuchado, y necesitaba que alguien se lo negara. La idea no era del todo mala si te detenías a analizarla un poco, ¡pero no tenía tiempo de pensar!.

- Ron… creo que realmente habla muy enserio- Le respondió Hermione tratando de sonar lo más tranquila posible, ella era más madura que sus amigos, debía tomar la noticia mejor que ellos, verdad? , entonces, ¿por qué se sentía tan consternada?- Solo debes pensar que es lo mejor después de todo, creo puede resultar una experiencia interesante… - Si bien entendía lo que trataba de hacer el director para calmar los ánimos después de esa guerra, la idea le seguía pareciendo un tanto arriesgada, solo rogaba para que no les tocara con quien peor se llevaban.

- ¿¡Que planea haciendo eso! – Harry se sentía asombrado, y no conseguía encontrar una respuesta a aquella pregunta que había hecho, si Dumbledore estaba hablando realmente enserio no había más que aceptarlo, pero aún así, sentía que eso era demasiado, tendría hasta ganas de volver con los Dursleys si sus temores se hacían ciertos, solo le quedaba pensar en que su suerte no podía ser tan mala.

El silencio invadió por varios segundos el gran comedor, luego murió cuando los alumnos comprendieron lo que el director les estaba diciendo, la mayoría se quejaba y pareció incrédulo ante sus palabras, a otros les parecía una idea entretenida, y hasta interesante, bueno, todo dependía de la suerte que tuviesen cuando les informaran con quien las tocaría, luego dirían si era una buena o mala idea. Dumbledore espero a que los ánimos se calmaran un poco y continúo hablando:

- Bueno creo que la idea los emociona a todos, me alegro por eso – dijo obviando las miradas de todos sus alumnos – Como los veo tan ansiosos les pediré a sus prefectos que vengan hacia delante a sacar el nombre de la casa con la que compartirán durante este nuevo año escolar - Prefectos, por favor les pido vengan enseguida – dijo señalando una banca cerca de él en la que se encontraba un viejo y maltratado sombrero.

Los aludidos se incorporaron y avanzaron con paso indeciso hacía delante, cerca del director y el sombrero seleccionador. El profesor Dumbledore los hizo ponerse en dos filas e hizo que por orden fuesen sacando un papelito de la boca del sombrero y que no lo abrieran hasta que él se los permitiera, mientras ocurría todo aquello, el resto del alumnado miraba expectante la escena, todos rogando para que no les tocase con la casa de las serpientes.

El director había dicho claramente que durante ese año solo habrían dos casas, escogerían al azar el nombre de la casa que compartirían, y en cual de las salas comunes se quedarían, recalcando que aquello seria beneficioso para todos, ya que podrían sociabilizar con otros jóvenes y conseguir nuevas amistades, y tener una bonita experiencia para recordar. Luego de varios minutos, por fin había llegado la hora de saber lo que ocurriría.

- Bien, comenzaremos por la primera fila, señorita Luna Lovegood sería tan amable de darme el papel que acaba de sacar- pidió en tono amable el viejo mago mientras estiraba su mano y la joven rubia le entregaba el papel, con rápidos movimientos lo desdoblo y leyó, acto seguido se acerco al chico de Hufflepuff – Joven Justin me enseña su papel – el chico se lo entrego con algo de nerviosismo, así continuo el director hasta que tuvo los dos últimos papeles que le entregaron Pansy y Ron respectivamente – Bueno jóvenes ahora esta todo resuelto – comento mientras daba una mirada a los jóvenes, vio intriga y ansia en aquellos rostros y decidió que era momento de dales a conocer los resultados – La señorita Luna saco el primer papel dejando a la casa de Ravenclaw compañera de la casa Hufflepuff, y el joven Justin saco el papel que dejaría como sala común de ambas casas la ex sala común de Ravenclaw- expreso viendo alivio en los rostros de las dos casa, ahora seguiría anunciando lo que ya todos habían concluido – Y por ultimo la señorita Parkinson saco el papel que dejaría a su casa compañera de la de Gryffindor, y el señor Ron dejo como sala común de ambos la ex sala Gryffindor.

Cuando termino de hablar escucho quejas y voces molestas de parte de las dos ultimas casas mencionadas, y era de esperarse ¡los leones y las serpientes juntas!, aquello era tan absurdo y escalofriante, era como ver a ¡Lord Voldemort declarando amor al propio director del colegio!

Si el trió dorado había temido sin razón ante la idea de su directo, fue en ese momento cuando entendieron el porque de aquel miedo, y es que aquello era el colmo de su mala suerte, y lo peor es que no podían hacer nada, salvo esperar que ese bendito año escolar terminase pronto…

Por mucho que todos – Slytherins y Gryffindors – se negarán a la idea de ser compañeros durante aquel año la decisión ya estaba tomada, y no había nada que objetar ante eso, pero aún así no perdían nada con quejarse, ¿verdad?, después de todo a ninguna de las dos casa le había agradado la idea de todo eso, se quejarían, se resignarían y luego durante todo el tiempo posible se harían la vida imposible como era su costumbre.

Cuando finalizo la cena todas las casas se fueron a sus respectivas salas comunes, para así al día siguiente comenzar con esa loca idea que había tenido Albus Dumbledore.

- Y yo que creí que mi vida sería mejor ahora que todo lo malo se había acabado – exclamo a Harry mientras se recostaba en su cama con pesadez – ¡Es que aún no me lo creo!

- Tranquilo Ron, no puede ser tan malo, solo hay que hacerse a la idea, ¿no? – Le dijo Harry tratando de sonar lo más convencido posible, lo que por cierto no consiguió, y es que concordaba con Ron, acababan de salir de una gran guerra como para justo ahora tener que iniciar otra, pero aún así no tenían nada por hacer, salvo resistir el tiempo necesario – Pienso que las cosas no serán muy diferentes, lo único que cambia es que compartiremos más clases, nuestra sala común será la misma, nuestros dormitorios también, por lo que tendremos menos privacidad, competiremos en equipo, comeremos en la misma mesa y … mierda, ¡realmente esto apestará! – Se resigno a confesar Harry, intentando persuadir a Ron de que las cosas no irían tan mal, se había percatado de que sí, realmente irían muy mal.

- Bueno, fuera de todo eso, el resto será igual – comento sarcástico el pelirrojo luego del silencio que se había presentado ante las ultimas palabras de su amigo – Ya enfrentamos a Quien-Tú-Sabes, compartir un poco con esas serpientes no significa un mayor problemas, ¿verdad?

Luego de una larga charla entre ambos chicos, hablando y riendo como no lo hacían hace tiempo, cansados y resignados a lo que les quedaba por aceptar se fueron a dormir, definitivamente el día siguiente iba a ser muy largo, para todos.

* * *

En el despacho del director todos los profesores se habían reunido para hablar sobre la gran idea que había tenido Albus, y el atrevimiento de no haberles informado de nada a ellos.

Todos tenían en claro de que Dumbledore era un gran hombre, y un mago excelente, y que su edad no le afectaba en nada, lo había demostrado el año anterior en la guerra que habían tenido contra el Señor Tenebroso, pero claramente muchos pensaban que por muy genio que fuera sus ideas eran descabelladas y absurdas.

- Es una ridiculez, Albus – Exclamo por tercera vez Minerva McGonagal al verse ignorada por el hombre frente a ella – Esto solo traerá más pleitos entre los alumnos, en vez de hacer un bien las cosas empeorarán – Sentencio mirando con severidad a los ojos azules que ahora la miraban con tranquilidad.

- Minerva querida, cuando tome esta decisión pensé en todos los pros y contras, y créeme que sé que al principio habrá muchos líos, pero confía en que esos jóvenes sabrán resolverlos bien, y quizás de una vez por todas terminen con esas absurdas rivalidades – dijo con la misma tranquilidad de siempre, como si lo que dijese no fuera algo complicado de entender, y al contrario, lo decía como si fuese algo muy común.

- Albus, si me permite… - intervino el Profesor Snape mirando a todos lo presentes, y luego posando sus ojos en el aludido – Creo saber sus motivos para hacer todo esto, y hasta los entiendo un poco, pero juntar mi casa con…- Carraspeó un poco - … la de la profesora McGonagal me parece realmente una idea insensata, después de todo es bien sabido por todo el colegio que nuestras casas se han odiado desde la fundación, ¿como pudo juntarlas? – finalizo esta pregunta un tanto cargada de reproche y enfado.

- Mi idea fue juntar las casas como bien has dicho, pero yo no decidí cuales serían las parejas, esa es totalmente decisión del Sombrero Seleccionador – Respondió la pregunta de Snape con su característica calma la que hizo exasperar a todos los presentes, es que Albus no pensaba en el posible caos que tendrían que lidiar ahora que las serpientes y los leones se verían obligadas a convivir – Por lo que debo decirles que no hay nada que hacer, si bien me sorprendió tal decisión no puedo hacer nada para cambiarla, y solo ver como se desarrollan las cosas – Finalizo con alegría y algo de diversión en su tono de voz.

Pero la discusión no termino ahí, fueron casi horas en la que los profesores intentaron convencer al director para que cambiara las parejas, pero todo aquello era inútil, nada se podía hacer, solo ver como se desarrollaban las cosas, tal como había dicho Albus.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry y Ron bajaron a la sala común había un gran alboroto, todos estaban amontonados alrededor el mural donde ponían los anuncios, por lo que se dirigieron a ver que había ahí. En medio de todo el mural había un largo pergamino donde se podía leer:

_Las Nuevas Casas_

_Como todos saben a partir de hoy ya no serán la Casa de Gryffindor, puesto de que la compartirán con los Slytherin, el profesor Dumbledore decidió mantener los nombres y símbolos característicos de cada casa, la única diferencia es que ahora se les llamara "Casa Gryffindor/Slytherin", y en vez de tener solo un león en sus insignias, ahora habrá una serpiente junto a él.  
Al ser la sala común de la casa Gryffindor/Slytherin deberán compartir sus habitaciones, y dado que el especio es pequeño se ampliara y agregara nuevas habitaciones, y un nuevo repartimiento de estas.  
Los alumnos de la ex casa Slytherin llegarán después de la cena del día de hoy, así que les pido ordenen sus cosas y compórtense de manera adecuada.  
Para este año la manera de obtener puntos se realizara mediante una serie de desafíos, y a medida que los vayan ganando aumentarán sus puntos, los desafíos serán en grupos de tres personas.  
A los alumnos de séptimo curso se les recuerda que este año deberán dar los EXTASIS, y el cambio de casas, los desafíos, no serán excusa para no estudiar lo suficiente.  
Sin más que decirles los dejo para que bajen a desayunar.  
Atentamente  
M. McGonagal_

- Que original aquello de "Casa Gryffindor/Slytherin", ¿no crees? – Pregunto divertido Ron después de haber leído el pergamino dos veces para terminar de comprender que solo podían aceptarlo. – Por lo menos tenemos hasta la cena para disfrutar un poco más.

- Por lo menos se mantuvieron los nombres y no se les ocurrió juntarlos y llamarnos Slythendor o Griffther o algo más tonto – Comento Harry mirando a Ron con cara de "es mejor de lo que esperaba".

- Creo que me gusta la idea de nuestra nueva insignia – dijo una chica acercándose a Ron y Harry que salían en ese momento hacia el Gran Comedor.

Ante esas palabras ambos chicos la miraron espantados.  
- ¿Qué? – Pregunto la muchacha – En verdad creo que se vera linda…

- ¿Linda?, estas loca o simplemente tanto leer te afecto el cerebro – se bufó el pelirrojo – No puedes estar hablando enserio, Hermione.

- Ron tiene razón, ¡no puede parecerte lindo algo donde veas a una serpiente cerca de un león! Uno de los dos terminaría matando al otro, es simple lógica Hermione – Le dijo el ojiverde a su amiga que ahora los veía con reproche.

- ¡Solo estoy tratando de ser optimista! – Exclamo la chica algo molesta.

- ¿Optimista?, creo que estas exagerando bastante, ¿segura no eres de Slytherin? – le dijo Ron con recelo.

Para evita otra de las tantas peleas muy comunes entre sus amigos, Harry les dijo que mejor fueran a desayunar, porque más tarde tendrían que volver a subir y empacar sus cosas para esperar al nuevo sorteo de las habitaciones.

* * *

- Este será el peor año de mi vida – exclamo una chica mientras se dejaba caer en unos de los sillones de la que luego sería la ex sala común de Slytherin. – Y yo que creí que nada podía salir más mal en mi vida…

- Ni lo menciones – le dijo el chico de ojos casi dorados a su amiga - Maldito viejo loco, ¡mezclarnos con esos tipos!, es absurdo, y más encima nosotros debemos ir a ese lugar, como si no tuviésemos ya suficiente – Se quejo Zabini por milésima vez en esa mañana.

- Calma Blaise, no creo que sea una idea tan descabellada como piensan, algo bueno puede salir de esto – Dijo con gracia Theodore viendo la cara de incredulidad que le dedicaban Pansy y Blaise.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa! – Exclamo alterado Zabini, definitivamente no sería una buena mañana para él.

- Tranquilo amigo, no puede ser tan malo, yo creo que es una idea creativa, insisto – Expreso Nott mientras palmeaba el hombro del chico en señal de consuelo – ¿Tú que piensas, Draco? – Pregunto a la vez que dirigía su mirada a un rubio ubicado unos metros más allá quien no había dicho nada desde que habían llegado anoche al colegio.

El aludido lo miro unos segundos, y luego levanto los hombros dando a entender que no tenía opinión en particular. Algo le pasaba a Draco Malfoy, eso estaba más que claro, pero por más que sus amigos insistían en que les contase que le ocurría él lo único que decía es que no había nada que contar, de primera le creyeron, pero es que después del bombazo de compartir con los leones ¡también se había mostrado indiferente!, eso era bastante raro en un Malfoy, sobre todo en Draco quien no perdía oportunidad para quejase de los Gryffindors, más si se veía en la obligación de compartir con ellos, pero sus amigos conocían al rubio, sabían que algo no andaba bien con él, quizás fuese por el fallecimiento de su padre, quizás otra cosas , pero fuese lo que fuese jamás se lo diría a alguien, era muy Malfoy como para mostrarse débil, siempre se guardaba todo para él, porque un Malfoy no contaba sus problemas a nadie.

- Mejor bajemos a desayunar, muero de hambre – dijo Blaise levantándose de su asiento y avanzando hacia la salida de su sala común.

- Si, tienes razón, vamos Theo, Draco – dijo la chica también levantándose.

- ¡Enseguida bajamos! – Le grito Nott a la chica que se iba alejando de ellos, para luego desaparecer por la puerta. – Draco… hey! Draco – Le dijo el chico al ver que el rubio lo estaba ignorando.

- Lo siento Theo, vayan ustedes, la verdad es que no tengo hambre – Comento el rubio a la vez que se incorporaba para avanzar hasta la habitación.

- Sabes que somos amigos, ¿no? – Expreso con preocupación el pelinegro cuando vio que su amigo abría la puerta.  
Draco se volteo a mirarlo con sorpresa, y una sonrisa algo melancólica se dibujo en su rostro: Lo sé Theo… - dijo casi en un susurro, para luego encerrarse en su cuarto.

Theodore Nott, un muchacho alto y de contextura delgada, era uno de los mejore amigos de Draco Malfoy, su piel era casi tan blanca como la del rubio, y su cabello negro intenso de daban un toque especial ante tal contraste. De todos los amigos de Draco, él era el más maduro y el que menos prejuicios tenia, por no decir que no tenía prejuicio alguno. Le gustaba la idea del intercambio de casas, aunque hubiese preferido cualquiera antes de que tuviese que compartir con Gryffindors, encontraba que la casa de los leones era todo un caso, se decía que ellos eran valientes y sin prejuicio alguno, lo que molestaba a Nott, ya que a él por ser Slytherin lo consideraban peor que plaga, y eso era una clara muestra de que si discriminaban, pero quizás todo pudiese arreglarse estando las dos casas juntas por un tiempo.

Pero más que todos esos cambios, estaba preocupado por su amigo Draco, sabía que su padre había sido un mortifago, de hecho sus padres también lo habían sido, pero el padre de Draco había sido él único que no había aceptado ayudar a la Orden Del Fénix jurando absoluta lealtad al Señor Oscuro, sentía algo de pena por su amigo ya que había tenido que enfrentar a su padre innumerables veces y eso le dolía, y a quien no, ¡si era su padre!, pero aún así nunca se había quejado de nada, esa actitud lastimaba a los que se preocupaban de él, Draco siempre había sido reservado en sus cosas, pero no a tal punto de apartarse de ellos, se sentía impotente por no poder ayudarlo, porque Draco sí necesitaba ayuda, y nunca lo iba a reconocer.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió de manea casi tranquila, hubo como de costumbre una que otra discusión entre leones y serpientes, nada fuera de lo normal por supuesto.

El profesor Dumbledore les dijo que ese día nadie tendría clases para que tuviesen tiempo suficiente de arreglar sus cosas calmadamente, por lo que esa mañana el trió dorado decidió dar un paseo junto al lago disfrutando de la mañana, por mucho que Hermione les dijo que era mejor hacer las cosas ahora y no después de almuerzo como había dicho Ron, nadie le hizo caso, así que al final decidió ir con ellos.

- Este será nuestro último año, ¿pueden creerlo? – Dijo entusiasmada la muchacha – Y daremos los EXTASIS, que emoción, no puedo esperar a que termine el año para eso.

- Oh si, yo también espero con ansias dar los EXTASIS – Ironizo Ron – Hermione, sabemos que te gustan los exámenes, los libros y esas cosas, pero no crees que exageras un poco? – Pregunto con burla.

- Para tú información Ronald, los EXTASIS son los exámenes más importantes, por lo que me siento emocionada de darlos, ya que a mi sí me importa mi futuro – Espeto la chica enfadada, para luego dar media vuelta e irse.

- Creo que Hermione no cambiara nunca, ¿como puedo gustarle estudiar? – Pregunto el chico a su amigo que hasta ese momento no había dicho nada.

- Creo que la verdadera pregunta es ¿como puedes gustarle tú? – Le dijo divertido Harry al ver que Ron se sonrojaba hasta las orejas – ¿No piensas decirle algo?, aparte de estar discutiendo todo el tiempo, enserio hermano, creo que ya deberías decirle, ambos saben que se gustan desde casi cuarto año, y aún así no se animan a decirlo. – Finalizo le muchacho viendo como el chico se ponía aun más rojo, si es que eso era posible.

- Para ti es fácil decirlo, estas con Ginny y todo eso – Se escudo Ron, lo mejor era desviar el tema, no podía decirle a Harry que no tenia el valor para confesarse, se burlaría de él, él sabría cuando era el momento correcto, solo debía esperar…

- Por lo mismo, te lo digo porque estoy con ella, no es tan difícil como crees – Termino de decir Harry, y Ron para no seguir con el tema le dijo que era mejor volver al Gran Comedor, ya que era hora casi del almuerzo, y luego tendrían una larga tarde ordenando las cosas.

* * *

Después de una comida llena de miradas de reproche por parte de Hermione hacia Ron, los tres subieron hasta su sala común para poder poner todo en orden, y cuando entraron quedaron sorprendidos, en vez de encontrar aquel salón que habían visto por tantos años encontraron un lugar mucho más amplio: una enorme estufa a leña ubicada en la esquina derecha de la sala, alrededor de ella habían varios sillones, mientras que en el extremo izquierdo habían varias mesas de estudio, y algunas repisas con libros. Las escaleras estaban al final de un pasillo que había a unos metros de la estufa, aquel pasillo daba la subida a dos escaleras donde estarían los dormitorios de las chicas por la izquierda, y hombres por la derecha, ciertamente todo era dos veces más grande y cómodo, en una rápida despedida Hermione se dirigió a su habitación para arreglar todo.

Cuando los muchachos llegaron a la entrada de los dormitorio vieron dos habitaciones: la primera decía H – 1 y la segunda obviamente H – 2, por lo que habría dos habitaciones para los chicos, ya que armarían un buen lio metiendo a tantos leones y serpientes juntos en un solo cuarto, gran idea pensó Harry, y entro junto a Ron en la habitación H – 1, sus cosas estaban tal cual las había dejado antes de bajar a desayunar, todas desparramadas, por lo que rápidamente se pusieron a guardar todo en sus baúles, revisando si no se les quedaba algo. Ronald fue el ultimo en terminar de arreglar su baúl, claramente el chico era muy desordenado y por más que trataba de acomodar todo su maleta no cerraba, Harry tuvo que ayudarlo junto con Neville, ambos chicos se sentaron sobre el baúl para hacer el peso suficiente y lograr cerrarlo, luego de varios intentos y la ayuda de Seamus por fin lograron cerrarlo, aunque Harry tenía la sensación de que lo complicado después sería abrirlo y evitar que todo saliera volando por todas partes.

- Insisto hermano, deberías haber guardado mejor todo, cuando abras eso, espero no estar cerca –Le dijo divertido Harry - Tengo la sensación de que explotara en cualquier momento – Puso su mano en el hombro de Ron en señal de compasión y ambos rieron juntos.

Antes de bajar a cena todos los alumnos de Gryffindor dejaron sus cosas en la sala, y antes de marchar escaleras abajo, le dieron una última mirada a su sala común.

- ¿No tienes hambre? – Pregunto Pansy al rubio que estaba sentado frente a ella, llevaban más de veinte minutos en el Gran Comedor y Draco no había tocado ni un bocado – Draco, ¿me estas escuchando?, ¿te encuentras bien? – Pregunto más preocupada la muchacha.

- Lo siento Pansy, no te oí, ¿que decías? – Malfoy la miro con atención, tratando de disimular su lejanía con el ambiente, por supuesto todos lo notaron, pero prefirieron no hacer caso, si le seguían insistiendo con el tema terminaría siendo peor, Draco tenía un carácter del demonio cuando lo hartaban.

- Solo preguntaba si tenías hambre, no has comido nada, y creí que estabas enfermo o algo así – Termino de decir la morena lo más despreocupada posible.

- Ah, eso…, la verdad no, pensar en que tendremos que irnos a esa asquerosa torre con los malditos Gryffindor me quito el apetito.

Los que estaban cerca del muchacho rubio sonrieron, eso era más propio de Draco, quizás como él había dicho no le ocurría nada, y solo era el cansancio.

- Wow, creí que jamás lo dirías, por un momento pensé que la idea te había gustado – Se bufo Zabini que estaba sentado cerca de su amigo.

- Como crees, ¿yo feliz por estar con esos?, tendría que estar loco, y volver a nacer mil veces – Dijo Draco con su acostumbrada arrogancia, y con un leve tono de cansancio en su voz, por supuesto nadie noto esto ultimo, excepto Theodore, y en vez de sentirse aliviado porque Draco por fin se mostraba comunicativo se preocupo más.

- Solo espero que este maldito año termine pronto, no soporto la idea de estar tanto tiempo con ellos, siento que moriré – Expreso de manera exagerada Pansy haciendo una mueca como de malestar físico, todo rieron ante eso.

- Si estas así ahora, creo que morirás antes de que lleguemos a nuestra nueva sala común – Comento divertido Nott – Enserio chicos, no creo que esta sea una idea del todo mala – Volvió a decir Theodore solo para volver a recibir una mirada de asombro y reproche por parte de sus amigos.

- ¿Estas seguro de que el maldito sombrero te envió a Slytherin?, comienzo a creer que ese sombrero esta más loco que Dumbledore – Espeto con burla Zabini causando una risa general.

- Todo la razón Blaise, ese sombrero ya no funciona como antes, es culpa de él que tengamos que compartir con esos tipos – Comento Draco volviendo a formar parte de la conversación.

* * *

La cena se desarrollo de manea tranquila, todos trataban de prepararse mentalmente para lo que tendrían que soportar durante ese año, por supuesto las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw no tenían inconveniente alguno, eran solo las serpientes y leones los que sufrirían con es cambio.

Bien, ya casi se acerca la hora de que todos vayan a ver su nueva sala común y comenzar con este nuevo año escolar, antes de que se retiren les explicare mejor la información que vieron hoy en la mañana en sus respectivas salas comunes – Dijo el profesor Dumbledore causando un silencio general.–

Como todos sabrán a partir de mañana las cosas cambiaran un poco, como todos lo años se premiara a la casa que obtenga más puntos, solo que esta vez también los podrán conseguir a través de ciertos desafíos que se les dirán al comienzo de cada semana, teniendo un plazo de siete días para resolverlos, cada vez que consigan la respuesta tendrán 50 puntos, y a los alumnos que no participen se les descontaran 30 puntos.

Los grupos se conforman de tres estudiantes que serán seleccionados por nuestro querido sombrero, para tener un reparto más justo – Informo con su característica calma, guardo silencio uno segundos mirando a todos sus estudiantes, y siguió hablando: - Mis queridos estudiantes, sin algún otro motivo para retrasarlos más los dejo ir a su nueva sala común – Finalizo y de esta forma todos se incorporaron. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw se acercaron a los de Hufflepuff y les dijeron que los acompañasen hasta la sala común, ya que estos últimos no sabían donde se encontraba. Por otra parte los Gryffindors avanzaron lo más rápido posible para no ser seguidos por las serpientes.

Cuando los leones estuvieron en su sala común junto con los Slytherin que fueron guiados por la profesora McGonagal ambos grupos se sorprendieron, sobre todos los primeros en llegar, aquel lugar era demasiado diferente a como lo habían visto antes de bajar a cenar: Las paredes de colores anteriormente cálidos ahora eran de un tono sobrio y elegante, tonos plateados y escarlatas, sobre la gran chimenea había un escudo donde podía verse un enorme león que era enrollado por una serpiente en un acto que fuera de parecer amenazador hacia sentir a quien lo miraba que la serpiente trataba de protegerlo. Los sillones de cuero negro daban a todo el salón un aire de indiscutible elegancia, pero también calidez gracias a los leves tonos carmesí.

Fue la profesora McGonagal la primera en pronunciar palabra.

- Bien jóvenes, desde hoy este será su nuevo salón y espero sepan compartirlo – Dijo en tono severo dando a entender que no permitiría tontas y absurdas peleas – El profeso Snape que también será vuestro jefe de casa llegara con un pergamino en el que estarán sus nombres y sus respectivas habitaciones, ¿alguna pregunta? – Observo como todos los presentes la miraban, y dado que ninguno pronuncio palabra alguna les dijo que esperaran un momento a la llegada de Severus.

- Creo que esto no esta tan feo como imaginaba, creí que tendría una especie de aire navideño, ya sabes, combinando el verde y el rojo de ambas casas, pero resulto ser más acogedor de lo que creía – Confeso impresionado Ron mientras volvía a echar un vistazo a todo el salón.

- Me encanto el escudo – Se animo a decir Hermione maravillada por todo lo que estaba viendo.

- Quizás tengas razón, tal vez no sea taaan malo después de todo – Le comento Harry a su amiga mientras le daba una sonrisa aprobadora.

Mientras esperaban al profesor Snape comenzó el bullicio entre comentarios de asombro por parte de los leones, y una que otra pesadez por parte de las exigentes serpientes.

- Esta claro que intentaron subir a nuestro nivel, y esto es lo mejor que consiguieron – Dijo en un tono algo mordaz Zabini observando el lugar detalladamente.

- ¿De que hablas, Blaise?, creo que este lugar es fantástico, tiene una calidez y elegancia que jamás vi en nuestra sala común, me parece fantástica – Expreso Theodore con entusiasmo, realmente le había gustado el lugar, en la sala común de Slytherin podían haber mil comodidades y cosas exclusivas, pero siempre había sido un lugar algo apagado y frío, en cambio aquella sala era lejos lo mejor, habían comodidades, no demasiadas claro, pero se equilibraba con esa calidez y acogimiento que se podía sentir.

- Por lo menos no es la porquería que me imagine, llena de colores chillones y muebles de segunda clase – Dijo Pansy tratando de disimular su asombro.

Luego de unos diez minutos llego el profeso Snape y observo todo el sitio, en su cara se pudo apreciar claramente el disgusto y el asombro que le causo el lugar, decidió ignorarlo y entrego el pergamino a la profesora McGonagal.

- Muy bien, silencio todos – Dijo a la vez que abría el pergamino – Comenzare con las habitaciones de los alumnos de primer año - luego de una larga lista de nombre de chicas y chicos de primero a sexto curso, por fin llego el turno de los de ultimo curso - en la habitación M – 1 estarán la señorita Granger, la señorita Parkinson, Lavander, Bulstrode, y Patil – Cuando finalizo de dar los nombres levanto la vista y miro a los chicas nombradas que le devolvían la mirada, algunas con sorpresa, y otras con un claro disgusto, ignoro esto y les dijo que ya podían subir a sus habitaciones y acomodar sus cosas, siguió dando los nombres del cuarto M – 2, y finalmente solo quedaron los chicos. Comenzó a leer los que quedarían en la habitación H – 1: el señor Zabini, Weasley, Crabbe, Thomas, y Goyle – Ron casi se muere cuando escucho su nombre, el saber que no compartiría cuarto con Harry era una idea horrible, estaría con Dean, pero eso no cambiaba mucho las cosas, ¡le había tocado con los tres tipos mas insoportables después de Malfoy! – Los chicos del cuarto H – 2 serán: El señor Nott, Longbottom, Malfoy, Finnigan y Potter – finalizo y guardo el pergamino, cuando observo a los chicos que tenía enfrente se vio casi en la tentación de reír un poco, los muchachos la miraban boquiabiertos, con ganas de reclamar pero estaban tan impresionados que no pronunciaron palabra alguna, y antes de que tuviesen tiempo de quejarse los profesores se retiraron diciéndoles que debían arreglar sus cosas cuanto antes porque mañana comenzarían las clases.

- Definitivamente mi vida no funciona – Pensó Harry cuando termino de procesar de que sería compañero de habitación con Malfoy, por Dios, era capaz de compartir habitación con cuatro Slytherin, pero con Malfoy era demasiado… Dio un suspiro de resignación y se encamino escaleras arriba junto con Ron.

- Si sobrevives nos veremos mañana – Le dijo Ron entre medio divertido y asustado.

- Lo mismo para ti supongo, que duermas bien, y que las serpientes no se metan en tus sueños.

Creo que eso va más para ti, nosotros podemos esta con tres Slytherin, pero tu tienes entre tus compañeros al "príncipe de las serpientes", de compadezco hermano, enserio – Le dijo el pelirrojo palmeando su hombro en señal de consuelo.

Harry prefirió ignorar ese comentario, y se despidió de Ron, cuando entro a la habitación se dio cuenta de que en los respaldos de cada cama se podía leer el apellido de cada alumno, su cama estaba al final de la habitación. A la derecha de la cama estaba la ventana, a su izquierda estaba la cama de Neville, y frente a él estaba la de Malfoy. Fantástico – Pensó Harry con ironía, solo le faltaba que también le tocase como compañero en los desafíos y su vida terminaría por perder toda buena suerte. Decidido a ponerse pijama y dormirse antes de que llegaran los demás sintió que la puerta se abría, pero para su alivio solo eran Neville y Seamus. Ambos chicos lo miraron y como entendiendo lo que Harry estaba haciendo se pusieron su ropa para dormir y se acostaron, no querían estar despiertos cuando llegaran sus nuevos compañeros de habitación.

Eran cerca de las dos de la madrugada y Theodore y Draco aún no se habían dormido, cuando habían llegado al cuarto todos estaban durmiendo, por eso se habían demorado en subir, ninguno de los dos tenia ánimos como para comenzar alguna tonta discusión. Theo se había acercado a la cama de Draco, si tenía un momento para conversar con él era aquel, así que después de varios minutos asegurándose de que todos estaban realmente dormidos se animo a preguntarle a su amigo como por tercera vez en el día que le ocurría.

- ¿Y vienes a despertarme solo para eso? – Pregunto molesto el rubio.

- Sé que no estabas durmiendo, por eso quiero hablar contigo Draco, estoy preocupado por ti, algo me dice que no estas bien – Expreso el chico con preocupación.

- Bueno sea lo que sea que te este hablando deberías tratarte Theo, no es bueno escuchar voces – Le respondió el chico a su amigo entre molesto y divertido.

- Hablo enserio, sabes que podemos hablar, estas diferentes desde que…

- ¡Nada ha cambiado! – Dijo Malfoy interrumpiendo las palabras del pelinegro – Theo, estoy cansado, y la verdad no tengo ánimos para hablar del pasado ni de esas extrañas voces que te dicen que algo me ocurre – Finalizo el chico con voz más apagada para luego taparse con las ropas de la cama y darle la espalda.

- Somos amigos Draco, no lo olvides… - dijo el chico antes de ir a su cama y dormirse por fin.

¿Que había sido eso? ¿Malfoy tenía problemas?, se había hecho el dormido cuando oyó a los dos Slytherin entrar, y cuando se había dispuesto a dormir había escuchado voces, por lo que no pudo evitar oír la conversación de esos dos. Realmente no le importaba si algo le ocurría a ese tipo tan arrogante, después de todo siempre se habían llevado mal, y todo lo relacionado con él no le interesaba.

* * *

y qué tal?

por favor, diganme que piensan asi veo si sigo subiendo o solo estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

Que tengan un excelente día.

Os quiero 3


	2. Chapter 2

**_Me asusta conocerte pero algo me guía a ti  
_**

**Capitulo Dos:** Grupos de tres, el primer desafío.

* * *

Cuando Harry despertó y miró el reloj vio que recién eran las seis de la mañana. Ya no podría seguir durmiendo, los ronquidos de Seamus se lo impedían, de hecho no entendía como no se había despertado antes, y como los demás podían dormir con semejante ruido, siendo que Seamus estaba al otro extremo de la habitación.

Se sentó en la cama y busco sus gafas, miro por la ventana y vio que en el cielo aún podían verse algunas estrellas, decidió no quedarse más ahí oyendo a su amigo roncar. Se levanto y fue hasta el baño, no sin antes percatarse de que la cama de Malfoy estaba hecha. Ignorando esto fue a ducharse, necesitaba agua para poder despertar bien y comenzar ese largo día.

Estuvo largos minutos bajo el agua caliente, a pesar de ser una hermosa mañana de verano hacia bastante frio, decidido a no perder más tiempo bajo a dar una vuelta por la sala común esperando a que Ron bajara cuando despertase, lo cual sería como en dos horas más!, Ron siempre había tenido problemas para despertarse y por culpa de él casi siempre llegaban tarde al Gran Comedor, pero no le dio importancia, lo esperaría de todas formas.

Como era de esperarse el salón estaba desierto, por lo que fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones que estaban cerca de la chimenea, parecía ser el mejor lugar para no morir de frio esperando a su amigo.

Su sorpresa fue que luego de estar cómodamente instalado en aquel sillón se percato de que no estaba solo, pero ya se había sentado, no podía irse solo porque Malfoy estaba unos metros más allá, así que hizo como que no lo había visto, después de todo Malfoy no había notado su presencia, estaba sentado y su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada a la derecha, sus brazos cruzados, y los ojos cerrados, parecía estar dormido, por lo que se quedó ahí. Cerró los ojos él también y disfruto de aquella grata y cálida sensación, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando abrió los ojos, el día estaba un poco más claro y templado, y el rubio seguía dormido.

Harry nunca se había fijado mucho en Malfoy, pero verlo así de tranquilo le hacía sentir extraño, su respiración calmada, su cabello platinado algo revuelto, esa piel tan pálida que lo hacía resaltar, e indudablemente ese aire de elegancia que hasta dormido lo acompañaba a todas partes, durmiendo no había rastro alguno de aquel muchacho engreído y arrogante que se había llevado mal con Harry desde primer año, se podría decir que parecía un chico normal, hasta simpático y hermoso. ¿Hermoso? Sí, claro, como no, un hombre debía reconocer cuando otro era atractivo, y definitivamente Malfoy tenía bien merecido ser uno de los chicos más atractivos y codiciados de todo Hogwarts. Pero podía sentir algo diferente en el Malfoy de siempre, había algo distinto en él, pero no conseguía pensar en nada. Aparte del nuevo uniforme de la casa "Gryffindor/Slytherin" que consistía en una túnica larga color negro, y la nueva insignia donde aparecían la serpiente de tonos plata y el león dorado, pero había algo…

- ¿Qué miras tanto, Potter? – pregunto de repente Draco aún con los ojos cerrados haciendo que Harry se asustara un poco.

- Nada que te importe, Malfoy – Logro decir Harry lo más rápido que pudo. Se suponía que el rubio estaba dormido, ¿cómo demonios se había dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando?

- Por supuesto que no me importa, pero si es a mí a quien ves creo que debo interesarme un poco, ¿no crees, Potter? – Hablo el rubio a la vez que abría los ojos y miraba a Harry como analizándolo. Sonrió arrogante cuando vio como el chico se ruborizaba levemente, y luego desviaba la mirada. Potter era tan fácil de leer, a pesar de los años seguía siendo el mismo chico ingenuo e inocente (por no decir tonto) que había visto en la tienda de túnicas años atrás.

- No estoy tan loco como para mirarte – Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Le molestaba que Malfoy lo mirara tan fijamente, lo inquietaba un poco, le recordaba la mirada penetrante de Dumbledore.

- Pues que mala vista tienes, Potter, porque deberías estar mirándome – Comento el chico con un tono de voz algo socarrón.

- No sabía que te iban esas cosas, Malfoy – Dijo molesto Harry ante las absurdas palabras del otro muchacho.

- A mi no, creí que a ti sí, después de todo me estabas mirando muy atentamente – Respondió Draco viendo como Harry lo miraba molesto, siempre había encontrado divertido provocar a Potter, era tan simple, y eso lo distraía de tantas cosas. Sencillamente era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento para dejar sus pensamientos en otra parte.

- Para tu información tengo novia, y no te estaba mirando – Exclamo un poco alterado y molesto, Malfoy nunca iba a caerle bien.

- ¿Quién?, ¿La chica Weasley? – Pregunto divertido el ex Slytherin – Vaya que tienes mal gusto Potter, ¡si ha andado con medio colegio!, hace no mucho creí verla con ese Thomas, o era con Finnigan, tal vez Creevey, o quizás fue un chico de otra casa – Se bufo el chico viendo como Potter enfurecía. Ese chico simplemente era un idiota, ¿es que no se daba cuenta de que solo lo estaba provocando?, Mejor así, más diversión para él.

- No te atrevas a hablar así de ella maldito Malfoy, alguien como tú no tiene derecho a hablar mal de los demás, ¿o tú mortifago padre nunca te lo enseño?, ¿demasiado ocupado sirviendo a Voldemort como para prestarte atención? – Espeto Harry con todo el enfado posible mientras se levantaba del cómodo sillón y avanzada unos centímetros hasta donde estaba sentado Malfoy. Llego a sonar bastante mordaz, él no era así, pero es que Malfoy lo sacaba de quicio, y no podía dejarlo insultar a su chica y no decir nada.

Draco lo miro atónito sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esas palabras, por primera vez no tenía una respuesta que darle a Potter, se sintió furioso y humillado por eso. Tenía ganas de golpearlo y decirle unas cuantas cosas, correr quizás, pero él era un Malfoy, y no podía mostrar debilidad alguna ante nadie.

- Eres un imbécil Potter, por suerte tus padres están más que muertos, así no se sentirían decepcionados de tener como hijo a un idiota troglodita – Y dicho esto salió de la sala común con toda la elegancia y arrogancia que solían acompañarlo en cada gesto o actitud.

Harry no supo que decir, había sentido un cambio en la expresión de Malfoy cuando había mencionado a Voldemort ¿o fue por su padre?, pero algo había visto muy fugazmente por sus ojos, y luego esa característica mirada fría y orgullosa. Se desconcertó por un momento, pero luego prefirió no darle importancia.

Estuvo unos minutos más sentado en aquel sillón mientras la sala común se iba llenando más rápido, eran cerca de las siete quince cuando Ron por fin se digno a baja y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor acompañados por Hermione.

- Tenias razón hermano – Hablo el pelirrojo con voz apagada – Anoche cuando abrí mi maleta salió todo lo que había dentro de ella volando por todas partes, ¡y mis calcetines terminaron en la cabeza de Zabini!, ¡casi me mata por eso! – Confesó el chico haciendo gestos con las manos en señal de exaltación. – Ese tipo sí que tiene mal carácter… ¿Qué tal te fue a ti con Malfoy?

- La verdad es que no hemos cruzado palabra, cuando subió anoche con Nott yo ya estaba dormido, y bueno hoy en la mañana cuando me desperté Malfoy ya no estaba – Dijo con voz tranquila omitiendo su encuentro de hace unos minutos con el rubio. – ¿Qué tal te fue a ti, Hermione? – Pregunto, hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra alguna.

- Supongo que no tan bien como ustedes… Parkinson realmente me detesta, estuvo toda la bendita noche quejándose de la clase de compañeras que le habían tocado, de que el sitio era un asco, y tantas cosas que mis oídos llegan a doler… - Dijo con pesadumbre la castaña – Es una insoportable engreída, no soy capaz de volver al cuarto, no dormí nada casi, ¡y hoy comienzan las clases! – Se quejo alarmada.

- Ve el lado positivo de las cosas, ahora te queda una noche menos por aguantarla – Se burlo Ron a la vez que ambos muchachos reían, pero se callaron cuando vieron a Hermione mirarlos con severidad, esa era la señal de guardar silencio, Ron pensó que definitivamente su amiga tenía un horrible carácter y como no había dormido bien lo mejor era no molestarla mucho.

Durante el desayuno se dieron cuenta de que todos los chicos de la casa "Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw" parecían llevarse excelente, estaban sentados todos juntos compartiendo como si siempre hubiesen pertenecido a la misma casa, por el contrario los de la casa "Gryffindor/Slytherin" más separados no podían estar, a un extremo de la mesa estaban todos los ex Gryffindor, mientras que en el extremo opuesto estaban las ex serpientes, esto daba a quien los mirase la _pequeña_sensación de que aún no lograban llevarse bien.

- Hermione – Dijo el pelinegro en un susurro a la chica que estaba sentada a su lado, quería salir de una duda, y estaba seguro de que ella sabía la respuesta, pero no quería que Ron escuchara. – ¿Qué le ocurrió al padre de Malfoy? – Ella lo miro durante unos segundos tratando de descifrar el motivo de la pregunta, cuando Harry noto esto le dijo: - Es solo curiosidad, ¿fue a Azkaban, verdad?

- Harry, ¿es que no lees los diarios? – Le dijo a su amiga entre sorprendida y molesta – El padre de Malfoy murió durante la última batalla, nadie sabe quien lo mato, se cree que algún auror, pero no se sabe muy bien, su muerte es algo misteriosa, al igual que la muerte de Bellatrix.

Luego de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, Hermione se dedico a continuar con su desayuno, pero Harry no pudo comer más, se sentía un poco mal por haber hablado del padre de Malfoy, pero él no sabía que había muerto, y aunque viviese no encontraba algo bueno para decir de él, pero de todas maneras se sentía incomodo por las últimas palabras que le había dicho al chico.

* * *

Pasó la profesora McGonagal entregando sus nuevos horarios de clases, su primera clase sería en tan solo unos minutos: Pociones con el profesor Snape, para luego tener una larga clase de Herbología.

- Hola, Harry – Dijo una chica pelirroja mientras besaba fugazmente al aludido en la boca.

- Hola – Respondió a la vez que le sonreía a su novia y le hacía espacio para que se sentara a su lado - ¿Qué tal dormiste anoche?

- Excelente, las chicas que son mis compañeras de habitación son bastante agradables para ser Slytherin, lástima que ustedes no hayan corrido con la misma suerte – Conto Ginny abrazando al chico y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de este.

- ¿Podrían hacer eso en otra parte? – Pregunto Ron algo incomodo de ver a su hermana así con Harry, los aceptaba y todo eso, pero detestaba esas escenitas.

- Mira hacia otra parte si te molesta tanto – Expreso Ginny para luego besar a su novio, y reír ante la mirada que les enviaba el pelirrojo.

- Déjalos tranquilo Ronald, no puedes ser así, es tu hermana y tu mejor amigo, no veo cual es el problema – Dijo con fastidio la castaña, Ron era un exagerado.

- Pues ese es el problema, es Mi hermana, con el chico que considero Mi hermano, me parece tan incestuoso verlos así – Confeso con algo de gracia en su tono de voz, haciendo reír a todos los presentes. – Ahora si no te importa Ginny devuélveme a Harry porque tenemos clases en las mazmorras y si llegamos tarde Snape nos matara. La chica miro divertida a su hermano y luego dio cortos y fugases besos a la boca de Harry para luego verlos partir junto con Hermione.

Cuando bajaron a las mazmorras aún quedaba cinco minutos para que llegara el profesor, así que entraron rápidamente y se sentaron como de costumbre lo más alejados de Snape y esperaron a que se fuese llenando el aula.

Durante todo ese tiempo Ron estuvo quejándose con Harry por su comportamiento obsceno en lugares públicos, Harry no le respondió nada, sabía que su amigo lo decía más que nada para fastidiarlo un poco. Entonces llego Snape con su característica cara de felicidad, sus ropas negras, y aquel cabello grasiento, aunque ahora al parecer se lo estaba cuidando un poco mejor.

- Primero que nada los haré sentarse según sus nuevos grupos de trabajo, les daré el desafío, y continuare con mi clase – Dijo en un susurro bastante audible, ya que todos sabían que cuando él hablaba no podía haber ruido alguno. Miro severamente a cada alumno que había frente a él, y luego saco su pergamino y comenzó a leer: Grupo 1: Nott, Weasley, y Lavander; Grupo 2: Zabini, Longbottom, y Parkinson; Grupo 3: Crabbe, Millicent, y Patil; Grupo 4: Malfoy, Granger, y Potter; y Grupo 5: Finnigan, Goyle, y Thomas – Cuando termino de hablar vio que todos continuaban en sus puesto – Tienen diez segundos para sentarse con las personas que les toco, ¡ahora! – Grito furioso, estaba perdiendo valiosos minutos de su clase por culpa de las absurdas ideas del director.

Tardaron varios minutos en poder sentarse juntos, ya que algunos no querían moverse de sus puestos, y esperaban a que los otros llegasen junto a ellos, estaban casi todos listos cuando Snape volvió a hablar: - Señor Potter… - dijo acercándose al final del salón donde se encontraba el chico junto con su amiga – ¿Por qué no están los dos sentados en grupos? – Pregunto mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la primera mesa donde Draco estaba solo.

- Creo que Malfoy debería venir a sentarse acá puesto que somos más – Dijo desafiante mirando a los ojos negros de su profesor.

- ¿Eso cree, Potter?, ¿nuestro héroe se cree demasiado importante como para levantarse de su asiento y avanzar hasta la mesa del señor Malfoy? – Dijo en tono de burla y a la vez severo logrando sacar una mirada de odio por parte de Harry, y risitas de algunos ex Slytherins - Le doy exactamente quince segundos a usted y a su compañera para que vayan a sentarse junto al señor Malfoy. – Termino de hablar más molesto que antes, y luego giro sobre sus talones y avanzo hasta el pizarrón.

Draco Malfoy estaba sentado en la primera mesa al lado de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, no prestaba atención a nada ni nadie a su alrededor, ni siquiera volteo a mirar cuando Hermione y Harry se sentaron junto a él. Esto logro sacar de quicio a Harry y estaba a punto de decirle algo cuando sintió un codazo en las costillas de parte de su amiga, mientras que le susurraba que se comportara antes de tener más líos, por lo que se quedo en silencio y dirigió su mirada al hombre que tenia a uno escasos metros de él.

- Como el profesor Dumbledore les informo ayer, hoy les daré el desafío, y tienen exactamente siete días para resolverlo. El grupo que se demoré menos ganará 50 puntos, el segundo 20, y los últimos por resolverlo ganarán 5 puntos, sin embargo aquellos que no presenten nada tendrán 30 puntos menos por alumno, y un castigo ejemplar – Dijo mirando a Harry, luego se limito a tomar su varita que materializó algo en el pizarrón:

_"Donde reina Soledad, solo vive su enemiga mortal, superada por su belleza antes que muera la debes encontrar.  
A pesar de nacer de la tierra hermosa, nadie la tolera porque  
La vedad a veces no nos parece buena,  
No podrás verla cuando todo alumbra, enemiga de la luz, y amante de las estrellas,  
Solo ha amado una vez a la luna, pero si esperas a que el sol muera dejando nacer a la pálida luz:  
A tus oídos llegará la respuesta de aquello que te perturba.  
Necesitas de su sangre para curar el mal que le causara a otros, solo si te importan ella te la dará"_

Harry miro a la chica confundido, ¿qué clase de desafío era aquel?, solo había leído frases extrañas, y no veía ninguna pista en particular, peor fue su reacción cuando su amiga le devolvió la mirada igual de confundida. Si Hermione no tenía idea alguna de que podría tratarse estaban más que perdidos.

El profesor Snape les dio un pequeño pergamino a cada grupo en el que salía el acertijo, luego les dijo que lo guardaran, puesto de que había perdido demasiado tiempo en el tema del desafío y quería pasar a lo verdaderamente importante: su clase.

Malfoy no dijo una palabra en toda la clase, ni siquiera de había dignado a mirar el pergamino, y eso solo hacía que Harry lo detestase más, sin embargo, Hermione lo detuvo en cada intento por decirle unas cuantas cosas al rubio.

La clase de Snape fue un verdadero aburrimiento, les hizo preparar una extraña posición que hacia aumentar el rango de visión de quien la tomase, casi nadie en la clase consiguió prepararla excepto Malfoy y Hermione, al primero Snape le dio 20 puntos, mientras que a la castaña simplemente la ignoro como de costumbre.

* * *

Cuando subieron al castillo para ir a las afueras de esté a la clase de Herbología vieron que Ron estaba pálido y parecía bastante desanimado.

- Creo que Merlín tiene algo en mi contra – Exclamo deprimido – No le bastaba con dejarme compañero de un Slytherin, ahora también me tortura haciendo que Lavander sea parte de mi grupo de trabajo. No hizo nada en toda la clase aparte de mirarme con cara de odio, ya sabes que me detesta desde sexto curso, así que se puso a conversar con el idiota de Nott, ¿¡cómo puede hacer eso! ¡Es un Slytherin por Merlín! – Volvió a quejarse Ron sin poder creer lo que decía, sus amigos solo se limitaron a palmearle un poco la espalda y decirle que después de eso, ya nada podría salir peor en su vida.

La clase de la profesora Sprout en los invernaderos fue algo más dinámica, les enseño a podar y replantar rosas agresivas, una tarea bastante agotadora y complicada, ya que ante cualquier intento de acercarse a alguna de sus ramitas el bendito rosal comenzaba a mostrar sus dientes, y arañar a los alumnos con sus hojas. Hubo varios que terminaron con rasguños en las manos y cara, Neville termino con toda su única hecha pedazos, y a la túnica de Seamus le faltaba una manga. Pero omitiendo esos pequeños detalles, había sido una buena clase, divertida, lo cual Harry no se había imaginado.

Esa había sido su última clase del día, eso puso felices a muchos, así podrían disfrutar de sus horas libres. Ron fue a descansar a la sala común, Harry iba a seguir sus pasos, pero una chica lo detuvo.

- ¿A dónde vas, Harry? – Pregunto Hermione mientras lo tomaba de la túnica – Recuerda el desafío, solo tenemos siete días para hacerlo, y ninguna pista que nos sirva, creo que lo más prudente es que vayamos a la biblioteca a investigar un poco – Dijo decidida mientras tomaba a su amigo del brazo. - ¿Dónde estará Malfoy? – Pregunto deteniéndose y mirando a todas partes por si veía algún chico rubio.

- ¿Malfoy?, ¿crees que ese idiota ayudara a resolver el desafío? – Interrogo incrédulo, Malfoy debería andar en alguna parte, lejos de ellos, pero tampoco le importaba, aunque sí le molestaba que él no hiciera nada.

- Harry, yo creo que deberíamos buscarlo, es nuestro compañero para el desafío – Dijo Hermione lo más sensata posible – Seria descortés irnos y hacer las cosas sin él.

- ¿Descortés?, ¡hablamos de Malfoy!, estoy seguro de que no le importara que nosotros hagamos todo y él nada – Espetó.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar de los dejare hacer estupideces, Potter?, no quiero terminar castigado, quizás ustedes ya estén acostumbrados a eso, pero yo no – Dijo un muchacho de cabello rubio arrastrando las palabas mientras se acercaba a Hermione y Harry. – Si dejo que un tonto como tú intente resolver el acertijo de seguro terminaré perdiendo puntos – Se bufo Malfoy cuando el chico de cabello negro lo miraba con enfado.

- Creí que eras un aprovechado, solo te ahorraba tiempo, ya que de seguro yo y Hermione resolvemos esto sin tu ayuda – Respondió desafiante, el ex Slytherin siempre lo sacaba de sus casillas.

- Eso quiero verlo – Contesto observando a los dos muchachos que tenía frente a él para luego sonreír.

Hermione no dijo nada durante toda la discusión, Malfoy nunca le había caído bien, pero tenía derecho a participar, eran del mismo grupo, y ellos no tenían ni una pequeña pista de cual podría ser la respuesta al acertijo, tres era mucho mejor que dos.

Los tres se dirigieron a la biblioteca que en esos momentos estaba desierta, la mayoría de los alumnos estaba en clases o en sus respectivas salas comunes. Los tres chicos dejaron sus cosas sobre un puesto, y los ex Gryffindors se fueron a revisar los posibles libros que les servirían, mientas Draco se sentaba en una de las sillas y los miraba divertido. Luego de casi media hora de estar buscando sin éxito alguno Harry se acerco al rubio y le dijo:

- Creí que nos ibas a ayudar, Malfoy – Espeto al chico que estaba muy cómodamente sentado en una de las sillas cercanas a la ventana.

- Creí que habías dicho que ustedes podrían solos – Se burlo.

- Malfoy, sabemos que no te agrada la idea de trabajar con nosotros, pero necesitamos que nos ayudes – Hablo Hermione por primera vez capando la mirada de ambos jóvenes.

- Los ayudare, Granger, pero solo porque esto también me incumbe – Dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigía a uno de los estantes de Herbolaria.

La chica lo miró algo asombrada, había esperado ser ignorada por el rubio, quizás hasta un insulto a los que ya se había acostumbrado por parte de él, pero fue todo lo contrarío, a pesar de sonar odioso, de todas formas la había tratado como persona y no como una sangre sucia.

- ¿Por qué vas a ese estante, si quiera sabes que es lo que buscamos? – pregunto molesto Harry, hubiese preferido que Malfoy no hiciera nada, pero ahí estaba fastidiando como siempre.

- Oh, disculpa que no te haya explicado, Potter, sé que eres lento, pero creí que por lo menos sabrías que buscamos una plata – Luego miro a la chica que estaba más cerca de él – Pero si me sorprende que una sabelotodo como tú no lo haya notado – Dijo posando sus ojos en una todavía sorprendida Hermione.

- Tienes razón, no me fije en eso – confesó algo confusa todavía por las "corteses" palabras que el rubio le dirigía.

La chica se supo a ayudar a Draco a buscar los libros en lo que podría salir lo que buscaban, mientras Harry miraba atónico la escena, su amiga estaba con Malfoy y no discutiendo precisamente, al contrario se hablaban lo más normal de la vida, y se consultaban cosas a ratos, claro está que ambos conservaban las distancias, pero de igual forma era algo un tanto chocante.

- Creí que te morías por ayudar, Potter – Hablo el rubio a la vez que se acercaba con la chica a la mesa donde estaba – Pero no te preocupes, que ya encontramos el libro – Comento el muchacho mientras se sentaba cerca de la mesa con un gran libro encuadernado.

- Este es – Dijo Hermione, que estaba sentada muy cerca del ex Slytherin.

Ambos comenzaron a leer y discutir un par de cosas que Harry no logro comprender.

- ¡Lo hicimos! – Exclamo contenta la muchacha, Draco solo se limito a medio sonreír – solo nos falta saber donde esta, tendrás que ayudarnos esta vez Harry, al parecer solo podemos ver esta planta durante las noches, escucha:

- La Verdenus o Verdencia es una exótica y hermosa planta que solo se ve en las noches, tarda dos días en florecer, le gustan las estrellas y los lugares altos, solo algunos pueden escuchar su voz y no terminar odiándola, es casi mortal para quien la toca, su sabia cura prácticamente de todo. Se dice que la Verdenus habla sobre las cosas que están en el inconsciente de las personas, de ahí la molestia que sienten algunos cuando la escuchan hablar. Solo vive un mes, y renace junto con la luna llena, pero solo se puede escuchar su voz los primeros días después de que florece.

- Creo saber donde podría estar – Dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio después de que Hermione terminará de leer. Cuando capto la miraba de los dos presentes, continuo hablando – En el pergamino había una frase que dice: Donde reina Soledad, solo vive su enemiga mortal, superada por su belleza antes que muera la debes encontrar. Creo que esta en alguna parte de la Torre De Astronomía, ahí hay un cuadro de la Reina Soledad II, admirada por su belleza, y dado que el libro menciona que le gustan las estrellas y lugares altos ahí debe de estar…

- Vaya Potter, y yo que creí que la cicatriz que había atrofiado el cerebro – Se burlo Malfoy.

- Ayer fue luna llena – Hablo Hermione ignorando las miradas de hostilidad que ahora se enviaban ambos chicos – Los más recomendable es que vayamos antes del viernes a buscarla, quizás para el jueves en la noche ya habrá florecido – Continuo diciendo la chica, y al ver que ambos muchachos no le prestaban atención les dijo: - Como Harry no hizo mucho hoy ira con Malfoy a buscar la planta – El rubio la miro fijo, pero ella no se inmuto – Así podrás asegurarte de que Harry no estropee nada – Siguió hablando Hermione evitando cualquier excusa de Draco para no ir.

- ¡Pero ayude a resolver donde se encontraba la planta! – Exclamo en tono casi infantil.

- Pero eres el único que tiene una capa para evitar que Filch o la señora Norris nos vea – Dijo tajante Hermione. – Así que tú y Malfoy son los que tendrán que ir el jueves. Que no se les olvide.

- Nadie me da órdenes, Granger – Pronuncio molesto – Voy solo porque el idiota de Potter podría equivocarse de planta y hasta quizás traernos el cuadro de la Reina Soledad II en vez de la Verdencia. Bueno, supongo me puedo ir, ya está todo resuelto – Dicho esto se levanto muy elegantemente de la silla, tomo sus cosas y salió.

- No lo soporto – Harry estaba molesto, sobre todo porque sin él quizás hubiesen buscado horas y horas la dichosa planta.

- Creo que Malfoy no es tan detestable como parece… - Dijo tímidamente al ver la cara de horror que le enviaba su amigo – Quiero decir que no me ha insultado en ningún momento, y hemos podido hablar como dos personas civilizadas… tal vez el asunto de la guerra lo cambio un poco… - Termino de decir la chica, le parecía interesante la idea de conocer a ese Malfoy, aunque lo más probable es que tuviese problemas con sus amigos, ya que lo odiaban desde siempre, bueno a ella en realidad tampoco le agradaba mucho, la había insultado durante años, pero como había dicho Dumbledore, algo bueno se podía sacar de todo, una bonita experiencia, y tal vez, solo tal vez, una nueva amistad.

Harry se quedo pensando en las palabras de su amiga durante todo el resto del día, le parecía una idea tonta, aunque debía confesar que quizás algo de razón tenía, Malfoy parecía algo distinto a lo usual, por lo menos con su amiga, porque con él seguía igual de odioso.

* * *

Hey, qué tal les parecio el cap?

No pude subir antes porque tuve algunos problemas en el trabajo que me obligaron a renunciar y cosas. Ahora estoy en busca de otro empleo o sino moriré de hambre eeste mes que viene jajaja, asi que si ustedes saben de algo diganme, pleasse.

**Erynea:** mil gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el cap, espero que este también y sigas comentando. Saludos!.

Mika: Yo también amo a Severus! 3 No revelaré nada sobre Remus y Sirius porque sino arruinaria las cosas jajaa, pero si sigues leyendo descubriras lo que ocurré. Y si, Draco es el seme, ningún Slytherin que se respete será un uke ajajaj, aunque debo confesar que a Draco a veces le queda el papel de uke. En fin, cuidate mucho!, Saludos


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola!, mil gracias por leer y comentar!, Estoy un tanto estresada por no poder encontrar trabajo, ya que debo pagar mis gastos, la universidad, el arriendo y uuff, varias cosas más, pero ustedes y esta historia me ayudan a no estar tan depresiva estos días jejej. disfruten de este nuevo cap =)  
**_

* * *

_**Me Asusta Conocerte, Pero Algo Me Guía A Ti  
**_

_**Capitulo tres:**_ Verdenus.

* * *

Después del almuerzo Harry se reunió con Ginny junto al lago para disfrutar de rato a solas, era extraño que no anduviese Ron dando vueltas y molestándolos, así que aprovecharon el momento del almuerzo para salir antes que ellos.

Ambos chicos estaban sentados a la orilla del lago, Harry la tenia ligeramente abrazada, mientras que la pelirroja tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. El ambiente era muy tranquilo, podía sentir la calidez del sol sobre él, y una suave briza, todo era tan gratificante, el silencio fue interrumpido por la chica.

- ¿Crees que mi hermano alguna vez le diga que Hermione lo que siente por ella? – Antes de abandonar juntos el Gran Comedor los aludidos ya estaban discutiendo.

- No lo sé, Ginny, creo que quizás esa es su extraña forma de demostrarse cariño – Bromeo Harry.

- No entiendo como pueden ser tan lentos, sobre todo si es más que claro que ambos se gustan – Comento un tanto exasperada.

- Bueno ya sabes como es Ron, y creo que Hermione espera que él dé el primer paso… aunque creo que deberá tener paciencia…sé que Ron ha tenido oportunidades para decirle lo que siente, pero algo le detiene…

- Creo que la paciencia nos sobra a ambas, yo espere por ti años, pero fui compensada – Confeso mientras veía a Harry a los ojos y luego lo besaba – Mi hermano es extraño, no tienes que preocuparte por él.

- Supongo que tienes razón, solo hay que darle tiempo… - Llevaba con Ginny desde finales de sexto, pero se había tenido que separar de ella durante casi un año después del final de curso. La había extrañado mucho, pero ahora que el ministerio había decidido que todos los alumnos repitieran el año se sentía feliz por poder compartir más tiempo con ella.

Estuvieron así durante horas, pero la chica tuvo que irse ya que tenía clases en la tarde. Harry prefirió quedarse en ese lugar hasta la hora de la cena, así que se recostó sobre el pasto y durmió un rato.

_Caminaba por un largo pasillo, no había mucha luz, por lo que apenas veía por donde caminaba, tenía la sensación de que buscaba algo, de que necesitaba encontrar a alguien…Comenzó a correr ignorando hacia donde iba, sabía que tenía la respuesta, y cual era el camino, no tenía idea porqué, simplemente lo sabia, y entonces lo encontró: al final del pasillo había una puerta de color verde, con algo de nerviosismo, pero ansioso a la vez coloco su mano en el pomo de la puerta, respiro profundo, y luego la abrió, ya no había vuelta atrás. _

_Miro dentro de la habitación, estaba aparentemente vacía, fueron unos leves sonidos los que le dieron a entender que había alguien más, volvió a mirar por todas partes, no había luz en aquel cuarto, solo la de la luna que entraba por una pequeña ventana. Avanzo para poder observar mejor, y fijo su vista en algo negro que había en la esquina derecha de la habitación, se acerco ahora con algo de precaución, y se percato de que era una persona, un muchacho para ser exactos, un chico de cabellos rubios, y piel bastante pálida: Draco Malfoy. _

_Lo miro unos segundos dudando si quedarse donde estaba, o acercarse un poco más, su mente le decía que lo más sabio era salir de ahí, pero sin saber cómo comenzó a acercarse, extendió su mano muy lentamente, como temiendo asustarlo, estaba tan cerca que casi podía tocarlo, solo unos centímetros más… El muchacho rubio levanto la mirada, y fuera de hacer que Harry se alejada, solo hizo que avanzara un poco más rápido, el chico lloraba, había débiles lagrimas deslizándose por sus pálidas mejillas, y en un acto se consuelo las seco. Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos, y lo último que vio antes de despertarse fue un abrazo entre ellos, y las palabras del muchacho "ayúdame…"._

Entonces, despertó, se exalto, ¿Qué clase de sueño había sido ese? Se sintió extraño, y confundido, ¿por qué había soñado con Malfoy? Y en el sueño ¡lo abrazaba!, fuera de parecer un acto de amistad le había dado la sensación de ser más un gesto entre… amantes, se estremeció ante aquella ridícula idea. Se sentó, como si eso lo ayudara a pensar mejor, había varias estrellas en el cielo, pero aún se veían tonos medio rojizos, estaba anocheciendo.

* * *

- Harry, ¿Dónde estabas?, te busque por todas partes – Dijo Ron cuando vio sentarse frente a él en el Gran Comedor.

- Lo siento, Ron, me quede dormido cerca del lago, acabo de despertar – Le respondió. Miro a ambos lados buscando a Ginny, pero no la vio, aunque si diviso una cabellera rubia unos puestos más allá, e inconscientemente se ruborizo un poco al recordar su sueño. - ¿Qué pasa? Tienes una cara horrible – Confeso Harry al fijarse mejor en el chico que estaba delante suyo.

- No me lo vas a creer… - Comenzó a contar – Te estaba buscando para que jugáramos un rato al ajedrez mágico, pero no podía encontrarte, entonces pensé que podías estar con Hermione en la biblioteca, ya sabes, por lo del desafío que nos dijo Snape hace tres días, y no me vas a creer lo que vi – Dijo el chico en un tono que daba a entender que aún no aceptaba lo que había visto - ¡Hermione!, ¡en la biblioteca!...

- ¿Enserio?, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado – Se burlo al ver la cara de espanto que tenía su amigo. Ron a veces eran tan exagerado, pero le divertía ver sus caras tan expresivas.

- Ese no es el problema – Se quejo - No estaba sola, ¡estaba con Nott!, riendo, casi me morí cuando los vi, ¿que demonios hacia con ese idiota Slytherin? y más encima de lo más amigos – Refunfuño de brazos cruzados.

La verdad es que Harry no se sorprendió mucho, después de verla con Malfoy, ya nada le sorprendería, salvo quizás ver bailar ballet a Snape con un tutu rosa, pero eso era imposible, además de perturbador.

- Creo que sé esta tomando enserio eso de llevarse bien con las serpientes…

- Ten cuidado Ron, quizás por demorarte mucho terminen quitándote a Hermione – Le dijo solo para hacer que este le enviara diera una extraña sonrisa – Tranquilo, llevas ventaja, no te preocupes, pero tampoco te descuides demasiado – Volvió a reírse de la cara de Ron malinterpretando las cosas.

El muchacho de cabello rojo rio, pero no hizo comentario alguno ¿Qué podía decirle? Sabía que no tenia oportunidad para estar con quien él quería, pero si tan solo una vez la hubiese… ¿podría estar de brazos cruzados todo el tiempo?

- ¿De que se ríen? – Preguntaron dos chicas a la vez que se sentaban al lado de Harry.

- De tu nuevo gusto por las serpientes – Espeto molesto Ron tratando de alejar esos pensamientos.

- ¿Enserio?, no me habías dicho nada Hermione – Dijo la pelirroja medio sentida con su amiga.

- No era nada muy interesante para contar, hoy estuve hablando mucho con Theodore – Confeso la castaña mirando a sus amigos.

-¡¿Theodore!?, ¿ahora lo llamas por su nombre? – Pregunto muy exaltado Ron, aquello no se lo esperaba – Al parecer no perdiste el tiempo.

- Para tu información, Ronald, él es una persona bastante agradable para ser Slytherin, y le llamo Theodore porque me lo pidió, y dado que nos llevamos bien, es un caballero, y me ayudo con algunas cosas acepte llamarle por su nombre – Respondió más que molesta la muchacha.

- Tranquila Hermione, ignora al idiota de mi hermano. Que suerte tienes, él es uno de los chicos más lindos que hay en Hogwarts – Expreso entusiasmada Ginny.

- ¿Ah si? – Pronuncio quisquilloso Harry haciendo un mohín por las palabras de su novia.

- Por supuesto que si, pero tu me gustas más – Dijo divertida para luego besar a Harry.

El resto de la cena transcurrió de manera normal, los tres chicos decidieron cambiar el tema de los de Slytherin antes de que Ron terminara por enfadarse más de lo que estaba y tuviese un ataque cardiaco. Ginny les hablo sobre los nuevos inventos que habían hecho los gemelos, y lo bien que les iba ahora que la guerra había terminado, de hecho estaban pensando en poner otra tienda, ya que la que tenían se les estaba haciendo chica con tanta clientela. Con los ánimos más calmados los cuatro subieron a la sala común, y Hermione con la pelirroja se excusaron diciendo que tenían un par de cosas que estudiar, pero Harry pensó que solo habían desaparecido para hablar más tranquilamente sobre el encuentro que habían tenido en la biblioteca la castaña y Nott.

Como Ron estaba de un humor que llegaba a echar humo, le dijo a Harry que iría a acostarse porque se sentía bastante cansado, él no intento detenerlo, sabía que su amigo necesitaba un tiempo para tranquilizarse, así que siguiendo su ejemplo también se fue a su habitación.

* * *

Recién eran las 20:45 así que supuso que aún estarían casi todos en el Gran Comedor, y que el cuarto estaría vacio, pero no fue así, Draco Malfoy estaba al final de la habitación con todas las luces apagadas, se encontraba sentado en el marco de la ventana contemplando las estrellas, parecía ajeno a la realidad, así que no se percato (o prefirió ignorar) la presencia de Harry.

Cuando recordó su sueño se dio cuenta de las pequeñas similitudes que tenían con la escena que estaba viendo ahora: poca luz, ambos solos, Malfoy ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y entonces volvió a sonrojarse, se maldijo mil veces por pensar idioteces, y continuo avanzando hasta recostarse en su cama, la cual por cierto estaba solo a medio metro de la ventana.

- Bonita noche… – Dijo, y al momento se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, ¿Por qué diablos había hablado? ¿Estaba buscando entablar una conversación con Malfoy?

- Si…hermosa… - Respondió para sorpresa de Harry – Creí que estarías con tus amigos en el Gran Comedor, no esperaba que alguien subiera tan pronto – Comento el chico minutos después sin desviar su mirada del estrellado cielo.

- Me sentía cansado por eso vine a recostarme.

- Tanto pensar en el desafío durante estos días te agoto, Potter? – Pregunto sin mirarlo, aquello pudo ser el principio de una nueva discusión, pero la manera en que Malfoy había pronunciado las palabras no había signo de pesadez, por lo que Harry ignoro aquel comentario.

- Supe que tu amigo se esta llevando bien con Hermione – Se animo a decir – Me parece raro que un Slytherin se acerque con buenas intenciones a una Gryffindor – Hablo con desconfianza mirando atentamente cada reacción del otro muchacho - más todavía si es hija de _muggles…_

- Theo es diferente – Respondió al instante de manera cortante- él no tiene prejuicios con la sangre, en un principio cuando lo conocí me impresiono que fuera así, sobre todo si era Slytherin, pero aprendí a conocerlo, y hasta cierto punto creo que tiene razón en algunas cosas… él es de esas personas que te hacen cambiar de alguna manera – Confeso Draco para ahora si dirigir sus ojos hacia el muchacho que estaba recostado sobre una cama a unos centímetros de él.

Harry seguía sin creer lo que escuchaba, él y Malfoy conversando sin insultos o burlas de por medio, era para no creerlo, si Ron lo hubiese visto en ese momento terminaría por morirse de la impresión.

- No sabría que decirte jamás he tratado con un Slytherin, salvo contigo o tus amigos y la verdad es que…

- Lo sé, Potter, la mayoría de nosotros se comporta de una manera diferente, pero es más que nada por apariencia, hemos crecido con esas ideas, y el mezclarnos con más gente así solo reafirma nuestras creencias. Creo que es por eso que nos llevamos mal con casi toda la escuela – Dijo a la vez que medio sonreía, aquello solo aumentaba el desconcierto de Harry, muchas veces había visto al rubio sonreír y reírse, pero esta sonrisa era distinta, no había rastro de burla en ella, daba la sensación de que era una sonrisa triste, melancólica quizás…

- Tú tampoco has mostrado mucho respeto por los demás como para que ellos te acepten – Expreso con sinceridad.

- No necesito que me acepten, si he pasado por encima de los demás sin importarme nada es porque simplemente no le veía el problema a aquello… demasiado mimado como para pensar en el resto… – Confeso casi en un susurro esto ultimo, pero Harry logró escucharlo.

Hubo otro largo silencio, abajo ya se escuchaban voces, signo de que la mayoría ya se encontraba en la sala común, entonces se abrió la puerta dejando entrar a Seamus.

- Aquí estas, Harry – Dijo el chico acercándose a su amigo, luego se percato de la presencia del rubio – Creo que llegue para salvarte, tener que compartir habitación con semejantes serpientes – Pronuncio el muchacho logrando recibir una mirada de fastidio por parte de Malfoy.

- No eres el único que piensa así, tener que estar cerca de ti y San Potter solo me enferma – Espeto el joven de piel pálida para luego salir del cuarto dejando a los dos ex Gryffindors a solas.

- Ese tipo es un odioso, no puedo creer que tengamos que aguantarlo durante todo el año – Comento con voz apagada Seamus.

Harry por el contrario no sabía que decir ni que pensar, hace tan solo unos momentos había estado hablando con Malfoy como si ninguno de los dos jamás hubiese sido enemigo del otro, y después volvía a hacer el mismo Malfoy de siempre, odioso y arrogante.

¿Había soñado entonces aquella conversación? No, imposible, había sido real. No estaba seguro de porque, pero se molesto cuando vio entrar a Seamus, estaba teniendo por fin una conversación civilizada con el príncipe de Slytherin, logrando quizás resolver el enigma sobre su actitud, y todo se había arruinado por culpa de su amigo y sus comentarios, no podía culparlo, todos pensaban así de Malfoy, él también había pensado así…

Un momento, ¿había dicho _pensado?_, ¿eso quería decir que Malfoy comenzaba a agradarle? Nunca tanto como agradarle, pero ya no lo veía como el maldito engreído arrogante que había detestado durante años, ¿aquello significaba algo?, quizás el Malfoy que creía conocer solo era una pantalla, pura apariencia como él mismo había dado a entender, recordó la escena de él y Hermione en la biblioteca el lunes pasado, y pensó en las palabras de su amiga: "_Creo que Malfoy no es tan detestable como parece…" _¿Podría ser eso cierto? "_Hemos podido hablar como dos personas civilizadas… tal vez el asunto de la guerra lo cambio un poco…" _Hermione podría tener razón, después de todo una guerra es capaz de cambiar a cualquiera, ¿no? Además el padre de Malfoy había muerto por culpa de esa guerra, ¿quizá eso le había afectado, y se había vuelto más humano?

Decidido a no terminar con un dolor de cabeza, Harry se puso su pijama y se acostó a dormir.

* * *

Dos horas después de haber decidido eso pensó que era más complicado de lo que creía. Había sentido entrar en la habitación a Neville. Estaba dando vueltas en la cama enfadado por no poder conciliar el sueño, a punto de levantarse e ir a beber algo de agua cuando sintió que la puerta comenzaba a abrirse y segundos después entro Nott junto a Malfoy, los escucho murmurar, pero no comprendía sus palabras, así que espero a que ambos se sentaran cerca de la ventana y simulo que dormía, era un ventaja tener las cortinas cerradas, aunque también dificultaban un poco la audición.

- …por sorpresa cuando Potter me dijo que te habías hecho amigo de la sabelotodo, tuve que aparenta que sabía, ¿Qué pretendes Theo?

- Me conoces Draco, no pretendo nada, sabes que ella siempre me ha llamado la atención, pero por culpa de ustedes nunca habíamos podido hablar, y dado que esta es la mejor ocasión para hacerlo no perderé oportunidad – Confeso el chico haciendo que Harry se concentrara más para no perderse de ningún detalle.

- Cuando me dijiste en tercer año que te gustaba Granger pensé que bromeabas, cuando volviste a comentarlo en cuarto pensé que irías a San Mungo – Hubo un silencio, y luego volvió a hablar – ¿Planeas conquistarla? – Pregunto curioso el rubio, Harry a penas escuchaba lo que decían, ahora hablaban más bajo que antes, y eso lo obligaba a contener la respiración por algunos segundos para tratar de escuchar mejor.

- No, no me acerque a ella con esas intenciones, solo quiero conocerla mejor, y que ella me vea como soy realmente, y no como un Slytherin, es decir...somos mucho más que un uniforme, ¿no?

- Vaya Theo, no sabía que tenias ese lado tan sentimental – Se burlo Draco haciendo que su amigo se ruborizara un poco.

- ¿Nunca te ha pasado? Cuando te guste alguien me comprenderás – Le dijo Nott al rubio quien lo miro incrédulo medio riéndose, y ante esto agrego – No puedes escapar por siempre a esos sentimientos, Draco, mientras más huyas más fuerte te dará, no puedes tener siempre todo bajo control – declaró algo más serio el muchacho.

- Lo que tu digas Theo, he sobrevivido 17 años sin esos tontos sentimientos, manteniendo todo controlado, estoy seguro de que podre sin ellos por mucho tiempo más.

- Te equivocas Draco, es la ley natural de la vida, no puedes vivir sin amor, y como jamás te has enamorado cuando lo hagas si que te dará fuerte, cuando ese momento llegue estaré ahí para escucharte decir cosas cursis y sentimentales como las que te digo yo ahora – Expreso con sinceridad y algo de gracia a su amigo.

- Como quieras Theo, si tus sentimentalismos me lo permiten quiero descansar, ya es tarde y mañana hay clases – Termino la conversación el rubio para después ir a costarse.

Cuando ambos jóvenes ya estaban en sus respectivas camas, Theo le susurro algo y luego intento dormir: _tarde o temprano lo entenderás, Draco… _El rubio solo se limito a soltar una risita, y también se dispuso a dormir.

En verdad aquellos días habían estado lleno de sorpresas, primero le tocaba hacer el desafío con Hermione y Malfoy, luego veía a estos últimos dos conversar de lo mejor en la biblioteca y las breves reuniones que hacían en el mismo lugar, seguido de una conversación que él mismo había tenido hoy el rubio, ¡y ahora resultaba que Nott gustaba de su amiga!, ¿que más seguiría?, siendo que ni siquiera había terminado la semana, Harry pensó que a esa altura quizás no seria tan imposible ver a Snape bailando con un tutu rosa…

* * *

Así paso el tiempo, Harry no le comento a nadie su conversación con Malfoy, ni mucho menos la que había oído a escondidas, de hecho aunque les hubiese contado a sus amigos que había hablado con Malfoy nadie le creería, después de esa noche el rubio no le dirigió la palabra a Harry, salvo por supuesto para decir alguna pesadez como de costumbre.

Hermione se la pasaba en la biblioteca discutiendo algunas cosas con él y Malfoy sobre el desafío, y otras junto a Nott, eso cada vez hacia que Ron enfermara de los nerviosos y anduviese de un pésimo humor, por supuesto él como buen amigo del pelirrojo trataba de tranquilizando, y hacerle ver que solo se llevaban bien y nada más, no quería darle el bombazo de que Nott quería algo más con la castaña.

Ginny y Harry pasaban casi todas las tardes juntos, antes de que Ron comenzara a hacer un mal tercio, por supuesto. La chica tenía muchos deberes, por lo que se veían en los descansos, y en las comidas, pero fuera de deprimir a Harry aquel hecho, parecía no importarle mucho, después de todo tenia bien en claro que ambos debían preocuparse por sus estudios, ya tendrían toda la vida para estar juntos, ¿no?

Se encontró a si mismo varias veces observando a Malfoy, algo le decía que el rubio estaba diferente, y ese sueño que había tenido junto al lago se había hecho presente durante algunas noches, provocando que se sintiera a veces nervioso cuando Malfoy lo sorprendía mirándole, de hecho una vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente y odiarse por ello, estaba seguro de que lo había notado, porque lo vio sonreír de medio lado por unos segundos.

Asi pasó la semana, y por fin Hermione estuvo de acuerdo, después de una larga discusión claro, en que ese día irían a por la dichosa planta para pesar de Harry.

Se encontraba en la entrada de su sala común junto a su capa de invisibilidad esperando a que Malfoy apareciera. Eran las 23:20 de la noche. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de ir, se sentía cansado y soñoliento, y… en realidad el hecho de que tuviese que ir solo con Malfoy lo alteraba un poco… A quien engañaba, el hecho de estar con él lo perturbaba, sobre todo ahora que sentía que el rubio había cambiado un poco, eso le provocaba asombro e intriga.

- Podemos irnos, Potter – Había dicho Draco a la vez que bajaba por las escaleras para acercarse a Harry.

Ambos chicos se pudieron la capa encima y salieron de la sala común en dirección a la torre de Astronomía. Si antes se sentía nervioso, ahora era mucho peor, debido a que Filch andaba por los alrededores habían tenido que ir con la capa obligándolos a estar cerca, demasiado cerca para el gusto de Harry, podía sentir la respiración del otro chico cerca de sus oídos, ese aroma tan sofisticado a menta inglesa que denotaba elegancia, sin ser muy consciente de eso se había apegado un poco más a Draco.

- ¿Qué haces, Potter?, si te acercas más terminaras besándome – Le dijo molesto el ex Slytherin inconsciente de lo que aquella frase provoco en Harry.

- Como si quisiera – Respondió irritado el chico de cabello negro, ¿él besar a Malfoy? ¡Ja! – Ya llegamos – Dijo con alivio cuando vio las escaleras de la torre, ambos muchachos subieron rápidamente y entraron a unas de las aulas donde Harry había dicho ver el cuadro de la Reina. – Aquí – susurro para hacer que el rubio se acercara a un enorme cuadro donde podía verse una mujer de cabellos largos y oscuros de apariencia elegante – Sabía que aquí estaba, pero no veo ninguna planta – Continuo hablando mientras observaba a su alrededor.

- Es obvio que no va a estar en la sala – Comento Malfoy – ¿Qué no piensas, Potter?, si mal no recuerdas la Verdenus ama las alturas y las estrellas, no estará en este horrible salón.

- Pues ya que eres un genio, dime donde rayos esta! – Espeto molesto el chico, le fastidiaba que Malfoy de las diera de muy listo.

- Aquí – Dijo a la vez que removía el cuadro de la Reina Soledad II con un poco de esfuerzo, cuando por fin lo quito se pudo ver una puerta, que cuando fue abierta por Draco dejo a la vista una larga escalera – ¿Dudas de mi inteligencia, Potter? – Se mofo al ver como Harry miraba la escalera incrédulo, quizás Malfoy no se las daba de listo, lo era, un poco nada más. Ignorando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que le dedicaba el chico de pálida piel avanzo hasta la puerta y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

Subieron durante largos minutos por esa larga escalera hasta que llegaron al exterior, vieron un lugar plano y lleno de plantas y arbustos. Harry no creía lo que estaba viendo, él había pasado muchas veces volando en su escoba cerca de la torre, y jamás había visto plantas ni nada parecido. Caminaron con calma observando a cada lado para encontrar la Verdencia, tardaron largo rato en localizarla, hasta que Draco le hizo señas indicándole que se acercara.

- Es hermosa – Comento Harry viendo una pequeña planta de colores rojizos, enormes y delicadas hojas en la que se divisaban largos estambres de tonos fríos, y grandes antenas que brillaban de color plata. - ¿Qué necesitamos de ella? – Pregunto Harry tratando de recordar el acertijo.

- Su sangre – Respondió el rubio antes de que Harry intentara sacar el pergamino que tenia en el bolsillo. – Su sabia – Volvió a responder cuando se percato de que no había entendido lo de la sangre, a veces Potter era tan lento – Ahora hay que ver como la conseguimos porque decía que era mortal para… - Pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, en un descuido suyo el chico de la cicatriz que se había acercado a la planta tocando una de sus hojas, y entonces lo vio caer al suelo.

_Quizás no sea tan malo como pensé. Me gustaría volver a hablarle…_

¿Qué rayos era eso? Él no estaba hablando, y aun así era su voz la que se escuchaba, ¿donde estaba? Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro desprovisto de toda luz, escuchando su propia voz, ¿estaba dormido?

_¿Qué pensara de mí? Se me hace tan difícil acercarme…_

¿Acercarse? ¿A quien? ¿Esa realmente era su voz?, ¿y donde demonios se había metido Malfoy?, se había acercado a la flor para obtener la sabia como había dicho el rubio, y segundos después ya no estaba ni Malfoy ni la planta, a cambio de eso todo era oscuro a su alrededor.

_Él no suele ser asi, siento que se ha distanciado de mí, ¿será por Hermione? Somos amigos… ¿por qué ya no hablamos como antes?_

_Hay veces en las que no puedo dejar de verle… me divido entre lo que veo y lo que siento. Quisiera romper lo que parece, y descubrir lo que realmente es… _

¡La planta!, ahora entendía lo que sucedía… un poco. Esa era su voz, la voz de su inconsciente, Hermione lo había mencionado en la biblioteca días atrás. ¿Pero de que demonios hablaba su inconsciente?

_Las cosas ya no funcionan para nosotros, entonces ¿por qué seguimos juntos? Creo que temo quedarme solo…_

_Ese porte elegante, y su aire de indiferencia. Siento que aleja a todas las personas, incluso a sus amigos, ¿por qué lo hace?_

Estaba cada vez más confundido, ¿realmente esa era la voz de sus pensamientos?, no estaba muy seguro de ello porque cada vez entendía menos de que hablaba…Eran frases sin conexión alguna, como al azar…

_Realmente quiero conocerlo mejor…Malfoy…_

_Debo hablar con ella… ¿eso no me alejara más de Ron?_

- Potter…, Potter…, despierta – Decía el rubio a la vez que tomaba los hombros del chico que había en el suelo y los movía tratando de despertarle, cuando lo vio caer solo atino a tomar algo de la sabia que había caído de la hoja que se había cortado, pero no estaba seguro de si realmente funcionaria, el chico de cabello negro estaba muy helado, y sus labios se habían puesto ligeramente azules. – Despierta de una vez, maldito Potter – Continuo hablando mientras se quitaba su túnica y la colocaba sobre el otro chico. El muchacho llevaba más de 10 min inconsciente y su cuerpo no dejaba de helarse y tomar un leve tono pálido azulado.

Harry lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, hacia frio, y se sentía desorientado, alguien decía su nombre, y entonces reacciono un poco. Se encontró con unos hermosos ojos color gris-plata que lo miraban con algo de preocupación y molestia.

- ¿Malfoy? – Pregunto tontamente, pues sabía que era él.

- Eres un idiota – Le espeto a la vez que soltaba el agarre de sus hombros y lo empujaba hacia atrás – Ya sabía que eras lento, ¡pero definitivamente tienes el cerebro de un Troll! – Volvió a decir enfadado el rubio.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunto Harry extrañado, y desconcertado, la cercanía con el otro chico lo había puesto un poco nervioso, se había sonrojado, pero ante las insultantes palabras de Malfoy lo miro con molestia.

- ¿Qué de qué hablo?, Casi te mueres, imbécil – Dijo con brusquedad mirando ahora más furioso al muchacho sentado en el suelo, el muy idiota casi moría por no haberlo escuchado, mejor dicho por no haber usado el cerebro.

- ¿Por qué tengo tu túnica? – Se percato de que el rubio no la llevaba puesta, y descubrió que estaba tendida sobre sus piernas como una manta, ¿casi moría?, ¿en que momento? Había estado dormido nada más, Malfoy debía estar loco…

Malfoy decidió explicarle lo más sencillamente posible a Harry para que entendiera la estupidez que había hecho, y como él, Draco Malfoy lo había salvado.

- Me debes la vida, Potter – Comento divertido.

Harry se sentía muy cansado como para comenzar una discusión con Malfoy, así que tomaron un poco de sabia de la Verdenus cuidadosamente y se fueron de aquel lugar dejando todo como estaba.

* * *

- ¿Qué hacías con Potter anoche? – Pregunto curioso Nott a su amigo. Estaban en clases de Runas Antiguas, eran pocos lo que iban a esa clase, él la había tomado porque la ex Gryffindor también lo había hecho.

Desde que había despertado en la mañana que quería preguntarle a Draco aquello, le parecía extraño, y dado que eran casi los únicos en clases, todos ignoraban a la profesora -a excepción de Hermione que estaba sentada más adelante- , y que nadie les prestaba atención se animo a interrogar.

- ¿Con Potter?

- No intentes negarlo, Draco, los vi llegar pasado la una de la madrugada… juntos, se veían cansados y todo eso… – Dijo esta ultima palabra con una voz un tanto extraña para gusto del rubio – No me digas que tú y él…

- No imagines idioteces, Theo – Lo callo el chico, estaba comenzando a molestarle el rumbo de aquella charla – Fuimos a la torre de astronomía – Respondió, y ante la mirada divertida que le enviaba el otro chico agrego – por lo del desafío, Nott.

- Ya veo… - El que lo hubiese llamado por su apellido era un claro signo de que no jugara con su suerte, era mejor cambiar el tema antes que de Draco sacara su mal carácter – ¿Ya lo terminaron? Vaya, se nota que Hermione esta en tu grupo – Comento orgulloso el pelinegro.

- Si, como digas, Theo, seguro ella es la única de nosotros que piensa… ¿Qué tal van ustedes?

- Espero que cuando llegue el lunes tengamos algo más que la pista de que es una planta – Respondió abrumado el chico – Por lo menos así no nos quitaran puntos, Weasley no ha querido venir a las reuniones en la biblioteca…y Brown es bueno…no es lo suyo esto de los desafíos…

- Cambiando tema… ¿Qué tal lo llevas con Granger? – Quiso saber el chico luego de varios minutos de silencio.

- Supongo que bien, no sé, pero el próximo fin de semana iremos a _Hogsmeade. _Se sorprendió mucho cuando le conté que jamás había estado ahí, por lo que decidió darme un paseo por el lugar – Respondió con un claro tono de felicidad el muchacho.

* * *

**Erynea:** Hola, no aún no encuentro trabajo, y estoy un **poquitín** desesperada.

Aaaah, me alegra demasiado que comentes, enserio, y que te guste la historia =) Lo de Ginny es mutuo, eeehh, enserio, la odio, he leido tantos fics donde ella es una maldava perr* que no puedo evitar tenerle bronca jajaja. No puedo decir mucho sobre las parejas, porque arruinaria la sorpresa, pero las necesarias para mantener el fic emocionante sin desvianor mucho de la pareja principal =). Cuidate mucho, y nos leemos en el prox cap!


End file.
